Te voy a corromper
by AmycrazyXD
Summary: n.n denle una oportunidad, plis... habla sobre eiji kikumaru y sobre como una chica nueva se obsesiona con el por una única misión: corromperlo por completo. "No hay forma de que sea tan inocente, y de serlo, me encargare de robársela".
1. Chapter 1

Te voy a corromper

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
>Capitulo 01: Una chica peligrosa<br>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No era nada extraño verlos entrenar en las canchas de tenis, seguramente se la pasaban ahí adentro más tiempo que en cualquier otra parte. No faltaba mucho para terminar el entrenamiento entre los líderes del Seigaku, sin embargo uno se había adelantado a su descanso y no precisamente porque así lo quisiera. En ese momento, Syusuke Fuji, el prodigio del tenis, se encontraba en los vestidores manteniendo una discusión frívola y tensa con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos de un profundo amarillo semejante al dorado. Sus miradas se compenetraban con intensidad transmitiendo una gran amenaza por ambos lados.

―A no ser porque fueras mi primo, tan solo imagina las cosas que te haría― comentó con perversión en su voz mientras colocaba ambos brazos a su lado, acorralándolo, y se anivelaba al actual tamaño de Fuji, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del vestidor mientras la observaba fulminante, atento a cualquier movimiento.

―Eres tan depravada que seguramente no te interesa en lo más mínimo― respondió con total frialdad mostrándose completamente indiferente ante la cercanía en la que se encontraba la chica, la cual sonrió divertida ante su comentario.

―Me tientas… tu mirada y tu apatía hacia mí no hace otra cosa más que provocarme. Pero tú mejor que nadie lo sabe― rió con picardía haciendo que Fuji se molestara más de lo que ya estaba aumentando la tensión en el ambiente con una de sus miradas asesinas.― Sexy…

―¿Qué viniste hacer aquí?― le interrogó sin preocuparse en moderar el tono de su voz y mucho menos en ocultar su frustración. Su simple presencia le hervía la sangre.

―Ah…. Estoy cansado― chilló Eiji Kikumaru con infantilismo mientras movía su hombro en un ligero movimiento circular y entraba a los vestidores en compañía de Oishi Syuichiroh, su compañero de dobles. Ambos quedaron paralizados al ver aquella chica de belleza inaudita prácticamente encima de Fuji pensando que habían llegado en un mal momento. Por su parte, la femenina se ergio con lentitud a la vez que mostraba un ligero interés por los recién llegados sin poder evitar ocultar su sonrisa emotiva… se veían tan...―¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Quién es ella?― preguntó Eiji con sincera curiosidad.

―¿Eh? Fu…Fuji, sabes que no está permitido la entrada los vestidores a las personas que no están inscritas en el club― le recordó Oishi al reaccionar con las palabras de su compañero tratando de ser responsable, después de todo era el sub-capitán del equipo.

―¡Ah! ¿En serio? No me dijiste, tramposo― dijo la peli-negra de ojos dorados con ingenuidad mirando a Fuji con el ceño fruncido infantilmente y los cachetes inflados cambiando radicalmente su personalidad para luego dirigir la mirada a los chicos mientras removía un mechón de su cabello.― Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme.

―Espera ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?― volvió a preguntar Eiji con necedad al no obtener las respuestas provocando que Oishi lo mirara sarcástico, era un poco obvio a decir verdad, aunque lo que estaba pensando no era precisamente lo que habían estado haciendo entre esos dos.

―¿A caso no es obvio?― interrogó la peli-negra con un tono levemente provocativo y hasta sádico poniendo a pensar a Eiji, quien por más que lo intentase, no lograba darle el doble sentido que le estaba dando la chica.― ¿Qué tan inocente eres?― cuestionó ahora divertida haciendo que Eiji dejara de analizar las cosas para luego sonrojarse un poco y reír nerviosamente, acto seguido la peli-negra se acerco a él invadiendo su espacio personal, dejando a Oishi atónito mientras que Fuji la observaba con detenimiento, como un policía lo hace con el enemigo.

Por momentos, Kikumaru se puso tenso nervioso al verla acercarse tanto a él, juraría que iba a besarlo pero desvió sus labios a su mejilla y luego sintió su reparación chocar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Fuera lo que le hubiera susurrado al oído, Eiji abrió los ojos a no más poder en un estado de total sobresalto dejándolo como piedra. La chica por su parte, lanzo una de sus sonrisillas picaras para luego alejarse de él y dirigirse a la salida.

―Nos vemos― se despidió de los chicos con un pequeño movimiento con su mano derecha antes de salir de los vestidores.

―¡Hey! Eiji, ¿estás bien? ¡Eiji!― lo llamaba Oishi con preocupación, moviéndolo ligeramente para hacerle reaccionar pero estaba muy consternado, fuera lo que fuera que le había dicho, lo había dejado fuera de sí.― Fuji, ¿Quién era ella?― le cuestionó Oishi dándose por vencido con el peli-rojo.

―Matsumoto Nanami, mi prima― respondió con el semblante serio dejando sorprendido a la pareja de oro del tenis quienes no se esperaban, ni por instante, que Fuji podría tener una prima así.

Eiji se le quedo mirando un tanto pensativo después de enterarse que esa chica resultaba ser un familiar de él y enseguida bajo la mirada sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que le había susurrado…

"_Te voy a corromper."_

Con tan solo recordarlo podía sentir nuevamente esa electricidad recorrerlo de pies a cabeza alertándolo de una amenaza. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Te voy a corromper…? ¿Corromper qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Debería preocuparse por ello?

―Ne, Eiji, ¿qué sucedió?― le preguntó Oishi mostrando su preocupación con su mano apoyada en el hombro del aludido, era raro verlo tan fuera de sí.

―¿Eh? No, nada, todo está bien nya. Oye, Oishi ¿Podemos ir a comer hamburguesas? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!― le sugería Eiji con una sonrisa despreocúpate y alegre que tanto lo caracterizaba mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos frente a su casillero para empezar a quitarse los zapatos y cambiarse.

―Sí, claro…― aceptó dejándolo pasar. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, después de todo ¿Qué podría hacerle una chica de quince años? Era prima de Fuji ¿No? Es de confianza.

"_Te voy a corromper."_

―Increíble, no por nada son el Golden Pair del Seigaku― era uno de los tantos halagos y aclamaciones que se escuchaban fuera de las canchas en medio de un partido en el que llevaban ventaja por dos puntos. Oishi con su precisión y Eiji con sus acrobacias además de la increíble sincronización que tenían, los volvía una pareja del tenis difícil de vencer.

En las gradas, se encontraba Nanami con la mirada fija en el peli-rojo gatuno que tanto le había llamado la atención. Verlo jugar era fascinante, tenía una gran flexibilidad y sus acrobacias era de lo mas ingeniosas e increíbles. Nunca tomo interés por el tenis, pero este era un caso diferente, no era solo pegarle a una pelota, él lo volvía más divertido, más interesante, más emocionante. Empezando con que siendo una gimnasta olímpica entendía mejor que nadie de acrobacias y flexibilidad muscular. Y por si fuera poco, era un espécimen perfecto. Ojos azules oscuros que hacen contraste con su cabello rojizo, músculos formados en el tamaño perfecto, una sonrisa inocente, una mirada radiante y aquella bandita que llevaba en el rostro de lo más curiosa.

Deseaba corromperlo, robarle su inocencia, llevarlo al extremo, ver que tan angelical era, ver cuáles eran sus límites y hasta donde llegaba. La simple idea la emocionaba, no podía borrar aquella sonrisa sádica y divertida que iba a la tal con sus pensamientos perversos.

"_Kikumaru Eiji, vamos a divertirnos mucho tiempo juntos."_

―Fin del partido. Juego para Seigaku― se anunció llevando a la euforia a los que iban a favor de la escuela mencionada, incluyendo también a los mismos miembros del equipo. Después de la celebración y las felicitaciones hacia el dúo, ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la chanca para dar paso a los siguientes jugadores. Eiji se aparto corriendo de las gradas para comprar alguna bebida y descansar por ahí, en algún lugar con sombra mientras los otros se preparaban para el próximo juego. En verdad estaba agotado.

―Felicidades― escuchó el peli-rojo a sus espaldas dándose un buen susto dado que estaba concentrado en elegir un jugo en la maquina despendedora. Al voltear noto la presencia de la peli-negra de ojos dorados tendiéndole una bebida refrescante, la cual acepto un tanto desconfiado pero claro, sin olvidarse en sonreír agradecido.

Se sentaron en una de esas mesas de piedra con un techo que los protegía del sol y abrieron sus bebidas en silencio. Eiji, al abrir la suya, observo como el líquido se alzaba al aire para luego empaparlo todo provocando en la azabachina un ataque de risa, lo más seguro es que la había batido antes de entregársela.

―Lo siento, no pude evitarlo― confesaba entre risas mientras Kikumaru la observaba sarcástico: "no pude evitarlo" ¿Qué clase de disculpa era esa?― Pensé que así te refrescarías mejor― agregó con una sonrisa amable chocando su lata con la de él para luego beberla y suspirar satisfecha.

Kikumaru por su parte agitó la cabeza como un gato para secar su cabellera y mojar a su vez a la chica frente a él y aunque lo logró, al final sus cabellos se esponjaron en un afro del cual era imposible no burlarse. Nanami volvió a entrar en un ataque de risa señalando su nuevo peinado.

―Asss…― suspiró Eiji sin saber cómo tomarse todo eso después de aquellas palabras que le susurro al oído días antes.

―Venga, tranquilízate, no muerdo― comentó irónica teniendo un leve presentimiento de lo que se le pasaba por la mente.― Al menos no por el momento― completó un tanto fría provocando en el peli-rojo ese escalofrió perturbarte.

―¿Qué quieres?― le preguntó sin más con esa voz de niño que lo caracterizaba.

―Ya te dije, voy a corromperte― dijo con una media sonrisa divertida para luego tomar otro trago de su bebida con total naturalidad.

Corromper: Alertar, echar a perder.|| Viciar, pervertir. V. Tr. Sobornar.

Leía Kikumura en el diccionario mientras, sentado en el piso, apoyaba su cuerpo en su oso de peluche viejo al que llamaba Daigoro. Suspiró desalentador dejando el diccionario a un lado, y abrazando a su bola de algodón y felpa con fuerza tan solo para estirar sus músculos y acalorarse un poco del frio, se quedo mirando al vacio con deje pensativo. Aun seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso. Solo era una chica de quince años, no parecía una mala persona aunque algo en su mirada lo espantara.

Otro suspiro, esta vez más largo. Esto no le daba ninguna buena espina, pero no era momento para pensar en ello: tenía que concentrarse en el tenis. Mañana tendría un partido interesante.

Y seguramente ella estaría ahí.

Temprano, se levanto como sonámbulo de su cómoda y apetecible cama para dirigirse al baño y prepararse a la escuela. Se cepillo, lavo su rostro y se vistió, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala y tomar su desayudo a toda prisa pues se le hacía tarde ya. Corriendo a toda prisa llego al instituto justo a tiempo y entro a su salón sentándose al lado de Fuji. Minutos más tarde llego la profesora de historia universal con sus carpetas y su sonrisa habitual. Los alumnos hicieron reverencia como saludo y al sentarse, la profesora empezó a dar el monologo de abertura a la clase.

―Bien, se que estamos ya en el segundo lapso pero tenemos una alumna nueva que nos acompañara al partir del día de hoy. Estuvo unos años en Inglaterra a causa del trabajo de sus padres pero regreso a Japón durante las vacaciones de navidad. ¿Eh? ¿Qué más? Supongo que eso es todo… Nanami, puedes pasar― la sangre de Eiji se congeló al escuchar aquel nombre. La puerta corrediza se abrió como en cámara lenta (al menos solo para él) dándole paso a una hermosa chica de una profunda cabellera negra y larga hasta la cintura con una pollina que cubría su frente acentuando el dorado de sus ojos y su piel blanquecina dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero sus curvas y piernas dejaban que desear, el uniforme le quedaba de maravilla. Y sus labios rosados marcaban una sonrisa juguetona imposible de ignorar.

―Me llamo Matsumoto Nanami, espero llevarnos bien― se presentó con amabilidad para luego inclinar su cuerpo en reverencia dejando caer los mechones de cabello lizo a sus lados. Al erguirse, la euforia entre los hombres se desato, a excepción de aquellos dos.

―¡Muy bien, silencio!― gritó la profesora con autoridad provocando el silencio absoluto.― Bueno, pues… puedes sentarte detrás de Kamiza…

―¿Puedo…― la interrumpió con una voz suave para no sonar descortés de su parte― sentarme junto a Syusuke-chan? Es que somos primos― le pidió un tanto sonrojada, claro que su objetivo era estar cerca de Eiji, aprovechando que éste se había sentado al lado de Fuji.

―¿Eh? Claro, hay un asiento vacío detrás de Kikumaru. Puedes sentarte ahí― le señaló. Ahora sí que empezaba a sentir la presión. Cada paso de ella hacia su dirección era casi como una tortura. Sus ojos eran muy punzantes y su simple presencia emanaba una gran aura llena de peligro. No le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

"_Chiiii…"_

El sonido de la silla a su espalda al ser arrastrada hacia atrás lo espantó. Era como una película de terror: era la víctima y el demonio se estaba sentando justo detrás de él. Podía escuchar cada uno de sus movimientos, podía sentir como sus ojos se clavaban en su nuca. Todo esto era una tortura.

Hmp…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisilla burlona que salía de su garganta sin necesidad de abrir su boca. Era como un anuncio de algo malévolo. En ella transmitía toda la emoción y la perversión que la invadían por dentro.

―Te voy a corromper…

Pervertir, viciar, depravar, dañar, infectar, enviciar, empeorar, sobornar, impurificar, alterar, descomponer, envenenar… Sea lo que sea que quisiera decir con eso, no podía significar nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias a todos lo que leen mi fic, espero les haya gustado :P y lamento la tardanza en subir la conti... "u.u

Como se han de esperar, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, tan solo el trama es de mi invención y claro, el personaje de Nanami también lo cree yo.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Princess of tenis así que estoy abierta a consejos, criticas constructivas, ayudas, opiniones... etc... n.n

Te voy a corromper

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
>Capitulo 02: Tentando al pecado<br>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Al día siguiente

Las clases habían acabado y faltaba poco para que las actividades extracurriculares de los clubes del instituto iniciaran. Eiji por su parte había decidido descansar un poco antes de empezar con las prácticas en su club de tenis, debajo de un enorme árbol que lo protegía de los rayos del sol ubicado en un patio trasero donde aquella zona verde tenia la similitud a un bosque pequeño, a no ser porque no se había adentrado mucho seguramente podría haberse perdido con facilidad. Usaba su bulto como almohada y con ayuda de los arbustos rectangulares que dividían el cemento de la grama pasaba desapercibido. Pero como todo, tenía sus desventajas y es que los alumnos que pasaban por ahí solían hacer mucho ruido, sobre todo si se trataba de un grupo grande. Por suerte, en ese día no había tenido esa clase de molestias hasta ese preciso instante en el que escucho un estruendo. Fastidiado abrió los ojos y con total discreción se asomo con cuidado para ver qué es lo que había pasado.

Se sorprendió al ver a Matsumoto Nanami parada justo frente a él, aunque a unos kilómetros más lejos. No había notado su presencia, estaba distraída con el equipo de básquet que anteriormente se encontraban practicando en su cancha pequeña. Frente a la chica de ojos dorados se encontraba una caja tirada en el suelo con varias cosas saliéndosele a la vez que el capitán del equipo se acercaba a ella con esa altanería que lo caracterizaba, seguramente para burlarse de ella y recuperar su balón después de ello.

―Pero que niña más hermosa con la que nos hemos topado hoy― comentó con arrogancia mirándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada intensa solo para lograr intimidarla, pero la joven no se encontraba para nada nerviosa, todo lo contrario, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, retándole.―Oye, mocosa ¿Qué no sabes evitar meterte en el camino de tus sempais? Mira el desastre que has hecho… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si una de esas cosas que cargas hubiera espichado el balón? ¿Eh?

―Seguramente hubieras tenido que comprar uno nuevo, pero mira: está intacto― contestó Nanami con cinismo y frialdad en su voz dejando a Eiji asombrado… mira que meterse con un grupo de chicos mayores que ella así sin más.

El capitán pelón del equipo de básquet chasqueo su lengua con irritación al sentirse ofendido por esa niña. Molesto la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y la jalo hacia él para acortar distancias y mostrar quien era el que mandaba. Eiji, por instinto se levanto de su escondite detrás de los arbusto dispuesto a socorrerla, pero al ver la mirada de la chica se detuvo completamente aterrorizado.

―¡Ya veremos que tan ruda eres, mocosa! ¿Por qué no mejor recoger tus porquerías y nos pasas el balón antes de que lo lamentes?― le ordenó el capitán con una autoridad amenazante que a cualquiera le hubiera erizado la piel, claro que con Nanami no le hacían efecto las advertencias de un chimpancé de circo.

―¿Por qué no recoges tu mis cosas y buscas tu maldito balón antes de que lo lamentes? Después de todo, tú fuiste el que lanzo mal la pelota y causo todo el desastre ¿o me equivoco?― le sugirió con arrogancia terminando por sacar de las casillas al capitán, el cual alzo una mano dispuesta a golpearla.― Yo no lo haría su fuera tu― comento con una voz fría un cruel que lo detuvo.― Piénsalo bien, calvito, no soy de las que se queda calladas y mucho menos con los brazos cruzados. ¿O es que crees que no aprovecharía mi ventaja de "mocosa" para vengarme de ti?

―¿De qué hablas?― le preguntó desconcertado.

―Hmp…― ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisilla endemoniada, pero de la nada su dura expresión cambio a una delicada, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus mejillas de sonrojaron.―¿Por qué me hiciste daño, sempai? Yo solo quería guardas mis cosas en el casillero, no tenía intenciones de molestarle en su juego― decía ahora con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas coloradas.― No tenias porque violarme― dijo conmocionando al capitán que la soltó aturdido.

―¡Yo no te he tocado!― gritó con el ceño fruncido a lo que la chica de ojos dorados volvió a su expresión normal, ya saben, a esa sonrisa llena de superioridad y esa mirada intensa que casi parecían dos alfileres intentando clavarse en ti.

―¿Y a quién crees que le van a crees, calvito?― le cuestionó con severidad― A mí: la chica nueva y amigable de segundo año― agregó con un tono inocente para luego volverse una vez más a su expresión ruda y punzante.― O al idiota del capitán de básquet que acoso a una chica el año pasado― completó con seguridad y superioridad.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Yo sé muchas cosas… ahora, calvito, recoge "mis porquerías" antes de que te arrepientas de ello― le ordenó divertida a lo que el capitán, con su orgullo de macho destruido, se agacho lentamente para empezar a recoger los materiales regados en el suelo y meterlos en la caja mientras que Nanami lo observaba con una sonrisa, un tanto sádica de su parte.

Cuando terminó, le entregó la caja en sus manos sin atreverse a levantar el rostro, estaba totalmente humillado. Nanami tomo la caja y continúo su camino siendo perseguida por las miradas interrogativas del equipo de básquet, e incluso del mismo Eiji.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentir su presencia, el capitán de básquet golpeo la pared de concreto cerca de él hundiéndola un poco a la vez que rompió los nudillos de su puño cerrado y la sangre se escurría con delicadeza.

―Esa zorra… me las va a pagar― aseguró con la voz temblorosa a causa de la rabia que lo corrompía por dentro.

El sonido de aquel golpe lo había devuelto a la tierra. Rápido, tomo su bulto y corrió en dirección a las canchas de tenis esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, de momento el tiempo se le había detenido y sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de si llegaría tarde o temprano, pero era mejor apresurarse y no averiguarlo por las malas con unas cien vueltas a la cancha, o peor… con uno de los jugos de Inui.

Por suerte, llego a buen tiempo. Se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse encontrándose con la mayoría de sus compañeros a excepción de Tezuka, su capitán, e Inui, el chico de los datos y jugos no recomendables para humanos… o cualquier otro ser viviente en la faz de la tierra.

―¡Buenas!― saludó con una sonrisa pequeña, no estaba tan motivado o animado como lo estaría en otras ocasiones, pero una sonrisa siempre lograba asomarse en su rostro en todos los momentos. No podía quitar a esa chica de su cabeza y evitar sentir su vida correr peligro, ¿Así lo _corrompería_? ¿Manipulándolo y amenazándolo tal y como lo había hecho con el capitán de básquet?

―Buenos días, Eiji― fue Oishi el primero en saludarlo al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro. Después de eso, cada uno fue a su casillero y empezaron a cambiarse para así salir a entrenar, uno seguido del otro como era de costumbre.

El entrenamiento marcho con normalidad para su suerte y la de todos. Hicieron sus calentamientos y se dirigieron a las canchas a tener un partido amistoso de tenis mientras que los novatos recogían las pelotas. Varias veces se había detenido a mirar por los alrededores a ver si la encontraba en algún lado observándole pero no fue así… eso lo alivio un poco, tal vez no le interesaba verlo en las prácticas.

Al terminar los entrenamientos Kikumaru fue junto a Momoshiro y Ryoma a comer hamburguesas en el restaurante de comida rápida al que iban siempre. Mientras que Ryoma y Momo hacían una competencia de ver quien comía más hamburguesas Eiji los animaba a continuar dado que no sería él quien pagaría la cuenta como era de costumbre cada vez que venía con esos dos. Al salir, entre risas y burlas, Eiji se desvió de camino dado que su casa quedaba a la dirección opuesta mientras que tarareaba una canción que desde ya hace un tiempo rondaba en su cabeza. Había logrado olvidarse de aquella chica entre el tenis y la distracción con sus amigos.

―¡Ah!― recordó de repente. Apresurado, se volteo a sentido contrario y luego giro a la izquierda para pasar por la farmacia antes de llegar a casa dado que su madre le había pedido el favor de comprar una súper pega para arreglar la maceta que había roto por accidente el día anterior.

Al entrar, como la farmacia era grande, tardo un poco en encontrar la sección en donde estaba la pega pues además de ir pasillo por pasillo, se quedaba observando cada estante con curiosidad haber si veía algo interesante. Y cuando por fin lo encontró, se quedo observando las diferentes marcas de súper pega preguntando cual podría ser la diferencia entre cada una, es decir, todas tenia la función de pegar… ¿cierto?

―Asss… ¿Qué más da?― sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto tomo la marca de pega que estaba más cerca y se giro para dirigirse a la caja, pero justo en ese momento un cuerpo choco contra él estando a punto de tumbarlo al suelo del golpe, pero por suerte logro equilibrarse.

―Itte…― gimió la azabachina un tanto adolorida mientras sobaba su cabeza. Eiji abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarla, pero para nada, en ese lugar.―Lo siento, no te vi― se disculpó con una amabilidad nada propia de ella dando unos pasos de largo pasando a su lado, fue entonces que se agacho para tomar una moneda, la cual seguramente se le había caído y rodado hasta ahí. Cosa que excusaba perfectamente aquel tropiezo.

―¿No me habrás estado persiguiendo? Nya― cuestionó de la nada llamando la atención de la chica de ojos dorados. Tenía el ceño fruncido pero sus cachetes inflados mostraban infantilismo, se trataba de un puchero por haberle tropezado. Sonrió divertida, su voz era tan "Kawai" por así decirlo, y además estaba ese "nya" que usaba la mayoría de las veces al terminar de hablar, como un punto y final.

―Realmente, dices lo que piensas… ¿no?― comentó un tanto burlona dejando pasar de largo la pregunta del peli-rojo. Tan solo siguió su camino un momento y luego se detuvo al notar que éste seguía plasmado en el mismo lugar.―¿Vas a pagar eso, verdad?― le preguntó mientras señalaba la pega que tenía en su mano haciéndolo reaccionar, rápido, la alcanzo y fueron a pagar en la caja registradora sus respectivos productos sin intercambiar alguna otra palabras más, a excepción con el empleado que les atendió.

Tomaron sus bolsas, Nanami salió primero y espero a Eiji en la puerta, pero cuando éste paso por el umbral la alarma sonó poniéndole los pelos de punta.

―¿Eh?― gimió confundido, los guardias en la puerta se acercaron a él, tomaron su bolsa y la pasaron por la alarma pero no sonó, luego le pidieron que pasara él y para su mala suerte, esta vez sí sonó volviéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Fue entonces que los vigilantes empezaron a revisarlo, le pidieron que vaciara sus bolsillos y al hacerlo, noto que en su chamarra estaba guardado algo que antes no se encontraba ahí. Asombrado y asustado, tomo el producto y lo saco con lentitud dejándolo a la vista de ambos guardias…

―Eh… hechi― comentó Nanami con una voz que no sabía decir si era sarcasmo, burla, o pura diversión al verlo en esa situación.

Se tratada de nada más y nada menos que de un condón.

―¡¿Eh?― gritó espantado al ver esa cosa en su mano soltándolo del tiro.― Les juro que no sé como llego eso ahí, en serio. Yo no fui, eso no es mío― trataba de explicarle Eiji a los guardias con total desespero, aunque claro, estos lo miraban con rudeza sin creerle nada de lo que decía.

―Por supuesto que no es tuyo― contestó uno de los guardias con frialdad haciendo que el peli-rojo temblara del miedo.

"_¡Claro" Tuvo que ser cuando tropezó conmigo…"_

Pensó Eiji, era lógico, lo había distraído con el choque de sus cuerpos que no logro notar en lo absoluto que había introducido aquel condón en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Además de asustado por lo que le fuera a pasar, lo había avergonzado… con… ese…

―¡Que yo no fui! Mooo…― insistía Eiji con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y sus mejillas encendidas en un rojo intenso inigualable.

―Di eso en la comisaria― habló el otro guardia acercándose a él para tomarlo por las muñecas y hacerle pagar su crimen.

―¡Oh! Ya se puso serio..—murmuró Nanami para sí misma tomando a Eiji del brazo antes que el guardia y arrastrándolo con ella al lado contrario empezando a correr.

―¡Ah!― gritó Eiji sorprendido al sentirse impulsado al otro lado. De un momento a otro se encontraba en una situación crítica: estaba huyendo de ambos guardias en compañía de la chica de ojos dorados. Ya no tenía opción, si se dejaba atrapar se llevaría el regaño del siglo y no había como explicar lo sucedido, mucho menos con la menuda actuación que dio esa mañana Nanami frente al capitán de básquet.

La chica era quien lo guiaba a pesar de estar codo a codo. En ese momento Eiji no podía dejar de observar a los guardias, quienes empezaron a llamar refuerzos con sus radios colgadas en los hombros. De la nada, los guardias aceleraron el paso pisándole los talones.

―¡AH! Más rápido…― alertó Eiji aumentando también el paso siendo esta vez él quien arrastraba a Nanami dejándola sorprendida por su velocidad, decidida a no quedarse atrás frunció el ceño y se anivelo a él hasta pasarlo y jalarlo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y nuevamente a la izquierda con el único objetivo de perder a los guardias. Se adentraron al barrio y un montón de subidas y bajadas, además de varias escalera debido al piso inestable de aquella zona de la cuidad empezaron a agotarlo y confundirlo: ¿en dónde demonios lo estaba metiendo?

Un nuevo jalón lo saco de si, se había metido en un pasillo oscuro y estrecho entre dos edificios Apenas y los dos podían entrar. Nanami corrió lo más profundo que pudo a no ser por un barril cruzado en el camino con el que seguramente chocarían y llamarían la atención, por lo que rápidamente se pego a la pared llevándose a Eiji con ella para pasar desapercibidos. Segundos más tarde, los guardias pasaron de largo, aun así, estos dos se quedaron en la misma posición mientras escuchaban los pasos de los policías.

Como ésta era más baja que él, su frente le llegaba justo al nivel de sus hombros y podía oler la fragancia de su cabello oscuro, era como un débil olor a jazmín que lo cautivaba cada vez que inhalaba aire apresuradamente debido a la carrera que se había echado. "una fragancia demasiado delicada para una chica como ella" pensó. Ambos estaban agotados y la respiración se les dificultaba, Nanami fácilmente podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Eiji, mientras que éste era abrigado por el calor y la fragancia de la azabachina

―Dime una cosa, Eiji― lo llamó con una voz suave pero frívola que provoco en él una ligera corriente eléctrica en su columna dorsal― ¿Eres virgen?― un nudo invadió su garganta y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, de la nada el sudor frio empezó a invadirle, ¿Qué pretendía con esa pregunta? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? No podía moverse a pesar de tener toda la oportunidad de salir corriendo ya que no se escuchaban los guardias pero por alguno motivo no se atrevió, tan solo asintió con un ligero movimiento en su cabeza y trago grueso… ¿Qué quería?― ¿Por lo menos haz besado a una chica?― interrogó Nanami con una sonrisa burlona oculta a causa de sus largos cabellos negros. Eiji negó con un movimiento con la cabeza.― Dime que al menos sabes cómo se hacen los bebes― cuestionó un tanto cínica alzando su mirada para compenetrarla con la de Kikumaru, mostraba una sincera curiosidad en su expresión… pero sus ojos eran un vacio sin fondo que emanaba puro peligro.

―¿Por qué… haces esto?― le preguntó sin preocuparse en responder aquella interrogante, era obvio que lo sabía, estaba en segundo año, ya había pasado por esa clase.

―Por pura diversión― confesó con una voz sádica y burlona mientras que con su mano apoyada en el pecho lo apartaba para abrirse camino y salir de aquel pasillo. Sus pasos hacían un eco espantoso, caminaba con tranquilidad solo para torturarlo. Cuando llego al final del callejón volteo a mirarlo echando un mecho de su cabello hacia atrás con picardía.― Si, no me sigue probablemente te perderás― le alertó para así continuar con su caminata como si nada.

Sin más opción, Kikumaru la siguió aunque teniendo una distancia de unos 5 metros aproximadamente por prevención a la vez que andaba con la cabeza cacha, ocultando con sus cabellos rojizos la seriedad y miedo que se reflejaba en su mirada.

¿Cómo es que una chica así de pequeña podría causarle todas esas emociones?

Apenas y pudo dormir esa noche. Cuando el despertador sonó lo tiro de golpe al piso con fastidio, tan solo quería seguir durmiendo para completar sus ocho horas completas pero no podía faltar a una práctica o Tezuka lo castigaría con cien vueltas a la cancha, o quizás más. ¿Valdría la pena? Tan solo para no verla a ella…

"_¡No!"_

Definitivamente no. No se rinde en el tenis tampoco lo haría ahora con esa situación. No podía dejar que ganara en su juego narcisista y maquiavélico o fuera lo que fuera. Pero…

Se canso de pensar, tan solo camino hasta el lavado a cepillarse los dientes, bañarse y cambiarse para ir al instituto. Bajo a desayunar y corriendo llego al lugar predicho. Fue a sus clases con Nanami sentado a tras de él… aunque esta vez no dijo o hizo nada dirigido hacia él, lo ignoro completamente, pero aun así su presencia era muy fuerte, cada vez que la escuchaba riendo y diciendo algo, cada vez que la miraba o detectaba cualquier movimiento de su parte, sus sentidos se ponían en alerta. Era una situación tensa y no le gustaba para nada.

Las prácticas de tenis llego, unas cuantas nubes grises se asomaban, en algún momento empezaría a llover pero eso no los detendría. Al menos no por ahora. Después de calentar y elegir las parejas, se colocaron en las canchas a hacer peloteo.

"_Esta aquí"_

El sonido de la pelota impactar en el piso le hizo volver a la tierra, le había regalado un punto a Oishi al estar pendiente de otra cosa en vez del juego.

―¡Hey! Eiji, ¿seguro que estas bien? Te noto muy extraño, pareces enfermo…― le decía el azabache de ojos verdes con una sincera preocupación hacia su amigo, acercándose a la red.― Si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí, descansa― le sugirió, no estaba tan animado como de costumbre y era raro.

―Estoy bien, continuemos― insistió tan ido de si mismo que Oishi pensó que se trataba de otra persona, Eiji estaba muy serio, muy tenso… tan no él que era realmente preocupante.

―Pero Eiji, no estas bi…

―Deja de actuar como una madre, es fastidioso― se quejo Eiji en un puchero que molesto a Oishi.

―¿Fastidioso? Estoy preocupado por ti, eso no significa que esté actuando como una madre.― le corrigió pero Eiji le hizo mímica en forma de burla colmándole la paciencia.―¡Bien! tu ganas, juguemos un set― le retó.

―Te lo advierto Oishi, iré a por todas― le dijo solo para molestarle aun mas y lo logro.

―¡Yo igual!― cada uno fue a su lado de la cancha y Oishi empezó con el saque.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba Eiji en ese momento: descargar todas sus emociones en un juego intenso. Correr de un lado a otro, saltar como loco, hacer miles de acrobacias y aguantar hasta que su cuerpo entero tiemble del cansancio.

―40-15 juego para Oishi-sempai― se escuchó en voz del estudiante que hacía de árbitro.

A pesar de todo, Eiji no podía concentrarse como quería, no con esa mirada profunda vigilando atenta cada uno de sus movimientos. A pesar de no verla, podía sentirla. Y cuando cambio de cancha logro comprobar que no era solo una paranoia, ahí estaba…

Pam

Oishi había anotado otro punto. Luego otros y otro y otro… Por más que Eiji se esforzara no lograba concentrarse como quería, las pelotas no salían como lo planeaba y de momento empezó a sentirse cansado, sudado.

Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de agua. Ya no había rayos de sol y el ambiente se había vuelto frio como ellos dos. En cualquier otra situación Oishi se hubiera detenido pero sabía que esto ayudaría a Eiji, en lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, después de todo era justo lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Pam

…Oishi ganó. Ya todos los alumnos novatos se habían ido incluyendo el árbitro que contaba los puntos a causa de la lluvia. Los titulares observaban en silencio a ambos jugadores sin importarles que el agua los mojara.

Oishi había ganado con una increíble facilidad. Eiji apenas había podido marcar dos puntos.

Cabreado consigo mismo y agotado dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo húmedo permitiendo que la lluvia lo empapara más de lo que ya estaba. Oishi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir ahí sin tratar de socorrer a Eiji y luego mandar a los titulares a refugiarse, pero claro no obedecieron al no poder entender lo que sucedía: querían una explicación.

Los sonidos de unos pasos chasqueando el agua llegaron a los oídos del peli-rojo. Iban justo a su dirección y no se trataba de ninguno de los chicos… era Nanami, pero no la Nanami fría y malévola que tanto le atemorizaba, su mirada era esta vez un tanto alentadora, era suave y sumisa. A pesar de que su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión concreta, ni siquiera una ligera sonrisa, su mirada transmitía todo lo que quería, tan solo con eso bastaba.

Se acerco a él siendo observada por todos los titulares, especialmente de Fuji.

Kikumaru Eiji tan solo la miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar pero al ver como se colocaba encima de él poniendo sus pies a ambos lados de su cadera para luego irse agachando lo dejo estático. Nanami se sentó encima de él sin apoyarse en su cuerpo, solo con sus rodillas desnudas en el asfalto le bastaba. Se inclinó y con suavidad junto sus labios con los de él en un beso que dejo atónito a más de uno… sobre todo al mismo Eiji.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa podía ver las pestañas de la azabachina tan largas y curveadas como ninguna otra, ella si tenía los ojos serados y su rostro era tan hermoso a esa distancia y se encontraba tan sereno que obligaban al peli-rojo responder a aquel beso. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la chica de ojos dorados se separo de él con una delicadeza inaudita quedándose a esa distancia unos segundos para observarle con aquella mirada intensa, solo que ahora no lo aterraba, esa era una sensación nueva.

―¿Tu primer beso… cierto?― murmuró para luego delinear sus labios en una sonrisa pequeña. En ese momento no podía encontrar rastro alguno de la chica fría, sádica, perversa y maquiavélica que había visto con anterioridad a pesar de que el comentario fuera del todo su estilo. Más bien, parecía estar feliz por haber sido la primera.

De la nada Eiji se sonrojo como un tomate al caer en la cuenta de eso. La chica tan solo se levanto y regreso por el mismo camino por el que había llegado dejándolo ahí solo con los colores ardiéndole en las mejillas… probablemente en todo el rostro.

Los titulares (al menos la mayoría de ellos) tenían la boca abierta a no más poder después de haber presenciado aquello. Siguieron a Nanami con la mirada hasta que tan solo la perdieron de vista…

¡Eso se merecía una explicación! Pero ahora mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Te voy a corromper

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
>Capitulo 03: Orgullo herido<br>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Había escampado, las nubes grises se habían marchado permitiendo la vista de un hermoso atardecer que apenas empezaba. Nanami había llegado hace poco a la casa de los Fuji para una cena familiar que habían preparado en conjunto. Vagando por la casa termino en el patio trasero, aun humedecido por la lluvia, en donde raras veces practicaba Syusuke dado que prefería hacerlo en una cancha de tenis. Curiosa, tomo la raqueta en el suelo y la observo de arriba abajo percatando cada detalle. El tenis nunca le había llamado la atención, no como lo había hecho con sus primos. Tan solo recordaba ayudarlos en sus prácticas cuando apenas eran solo unos niños, a Yuuta podía ganarle siempre, pero Syusuke era imposible, incluso cuando apenas tenía unos ocho o diez años ya era todo un experto… si nos ponemos a comparar. Desde que se mudó no hubo más tenis para ella y sinceramente no le importo, solo jugaba para competir con sus primos no porque realmente le gustase aunque fuese divertido. Se interesó más en la gimnasia, a sus quince años ya había participado en varias competencias, incluso había aprendido hacer patinaje sobre hielo y ballet dado que un deporte se complementaba con el otro, eran similares pero también tenían sus grandes diferencias, sus retos y sus manías. Ahora era muy popular en la industria, se había metido en la liga japonesa de gimnasia apenas llego al país con el único objetivo de llegar a las nacionales y luego ir a por el mundo.

Presionó el mango de la raqueta e hizo como si golpease una pelota invisible con ella. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que jugó? No es que lo extrañase, ni un leve pensamiento vino a ella sobre aquel deporte durante sus años en Inglaterra, su amor era hacia la gimnasia, pero después de ver jugar a los chicos, especialmente a Syusuke y a Eiji, quedo interesada, es decir, ¿Quién diría que el tenis podría ser tan… interesante?

―¿Ahora te gusta el tenis?― escuchó a sus espaldas una voz apacible y masculina. Se trataba de su primo Syusuke que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta trasera observando cómo ésta tomaba su raqueta.

―Hmp… sí, claro― contestó con sarcasmo acercándose a él para entregarle su raqueta y seguir de largo para juntarse con los demás miembros de la familia en la sala sin tomarle mucha importancia a aquello, aunque en el fondo estaba avergonzada.

Durante las horas matutinas del Seishun Gakuen, mejor conocido como Seigaku, las cosas con Nanami eran casi siempre igual. No se había fijado bien si la azabachina tenía amigas o un vínculo sociable con los demás, solo estaba pendiente cuando se refería, de alguna u otra forma a él, aunque también tenía que admitir que estaba pendiente de lo que hacía. Sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar de ella, lo que decía, lo que hacía, lo que probablemente pasara por su cabeza… no hacía más que confundirlo. Y aquel beso. Su contacto tan suave y ligero pero a la vez fuerte en más de un sentido a causa del agua de la lluvia que volvía su piel más sensible, en especial la de sus labios. No había pensado en otra cosa desde aquello. Se repetía constantemente en su cabeza en cámara lenta, todo había sido insólito, la forma en que lo miraba a la vez que se agachaba, él como evitaba apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en él sabiendo lo agotado que estaba en ese momento, también como movió un mechón de su pelo colocándolo detrás de la oreja justo en el momento en que se inclinó para besarle… y lo mejor de todo, el beso. Aquel beso. Su primer beso.

Por suerte había logrado evitar a sus compañeros del club hasta ese momento a excepción de Fuji, aunque éste no parecía muy interesado en el tema, tal vez lo había olvidado, tal vez no quería molestarlo con eso…

"_Imposible"._

Conociendo a Fuji, no podían ser una opción.

Francamente, Nanami parecía llevarse bien con todos. Hasta ese momento. Eiji estaba hablando con Syusuke mientras caminaban a la cafetería durante la hora de recreo para almorzar cuando una situación en peculiar llamo su atención. La azabachina estaba discutiendo con una rubia de grado superior, la cual se mostraba claramente molesta, en compañía de su trío infalible que siempre la acompañaba.

―No sabes con quien te metes, niña― logró escuchar desde esa distancia a la rubia amenazando a Nanami con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus amigas a cada lado con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza levemente alzada con ego de superioridad.

―Me tiene sin cuidado lo que una bola de muñecas artificiales tenga que decirme― respondió la azabachina con obvia arrogancia continuando su camino como si nada dejando al trío temblando de la frustración, al menos a la rubia. Las miradas siguieron a ambos bandos y los murmuros discretos empezaron, pero cada una logró ignorarlo y seguir con sus caminos totalmente opuestos a la otra.

―¿Qué habrá pasado?― preguntó Eiji curioso esperando recibir una respuesta pero no fue así, cuando miro a su lado notó que Syusuke lo había dejado hablando solo.―¡Eh, Fuji espérame!― le gritó desesperado corriendo hacia el aludido quien se encontraba haciendo la cola para el cafetín.

Ya no había manera de salvarse de esa. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo. Algo así no se olvidaba fácilmente.

―Asss…― suspiró en redención. Dando pasos robóticos, nerviosos y pausados se dirigía a las canchas de tenis con un aura pesada y lúgubre, sabía lo que le esperaba al entrar al vestidor y no era nada bueno. Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de evitarlo…

―¡Kikumaru-sempai!― y ya empezó. La voz de Momoshiro lo aterro, era demasiado insinuante y a la vez tenía una pizca de amenaza, casi parecía endemoniado por algún ser del otro mundo y eso, sinceramente, le puso la piel de gallina a Kikumaru.

―¡No!― gritó el peli-rojo espantado arrepentido por completo de haberse dirigido a aquel lugar. De inmediato dio media vuelta dispuesto a correr pero las manos de Momoshiro, Kaidoh y Oishi lo detuvieron tomándolo de los hombros para luego arrastrarlo a los vestidores en contra de su voluntad.

El cerrar de la puerta fue casi como una tortura psicológica. Lo habían sentado en un banquito que quedaba justo en el medio de todos los casilleros y a su alrededor estaban los titulares. Unos indiferentes como Tezuka y Ryoma, y otros totalmente interesados, como el trió que lo habían atrapado.

―Entonces, Eiji-sempai… ¿Quién era esa chica de ayer?― interrogo Momoshiro con un aura amenazante centrando su mirada en el aludido al igual que todos los presentes, cosa que lo ponía completamente nervioso.

―Cuenta Eiji, ¿A caso era tu novia?― preguntó Inui capaz de sacar uno de sus jugos especiales como amenaza.

―Sí, si ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias novia, Eiji-sempai?― volvió a intervenir Momoshiro.

―Eh… je… jejeje― rió Kikumaru mientras que el sudor frio se apoderaba de él. Estaba nervioso y no encontraba la forma de huir de aquello más que huir.―¡Auxilio! ¡Ah!― gritó aterrado tratando de salir por la ventana cerca de él pero los chicos lo detuvieron armando un escándalo total.

―¡Cien vueltas a la cancha! ¡Ahora!― ordenó Tezuka tajante.

La tarde había llegado y ya todos los chicos del club iban camino a sus casas después de un largo y extenuante entrenamiento. Eiji había desviado su camino para pasar por una tienda en donde podría comprar un dulce con el cual energizarse. Su humor de siempre había vuelto, con una sonrisa amplia tarareaba alguna de las canciones de las "Chocolat" e iba bocado por bocado dirigiéndose de lo más emocionado a su casa. No sabía los motivos pero ese día había sido genial. Nanami no apareció en ningún momento y tubo un partido increíble con Inui, del cual había salido triunfador gracias a su Seal Steps.

―Asss…― suspiró de forma alentadora, acomodo el bulto en donde cargaba sus raquetas y le dio el último bocado a su dulce para botar el empapelado en el recipiente de basura que se aproximaba.

¡Plash!.

Aquel sonido llamo su atención pero lo que más le extraño fueron las risas que le siguieron. No estaba muy lejos de donde venían aquellos sonidos, tan solo siguió avanzando el paso atento en el callejo que se encontraba más adelante estando totalmente seguro que de allí provenían. Un nuevo conjunto de risas burlonas y malévolas se dejo escuchar justo en el momento en que Eiji se asomaba al pasillo.

―Ahora ya no eres tan atrevida ¿cierto?― sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa. El capitán de básquet estaba acompañado de las tres chicas con las que se había peleado Nanami esa mañana, encorralándola en un círculo mientras yacía en el suelo en un estado deplorable. Sus ropas se habían ensuciado y de la comisura de su labio brotaba un hilito de sangre. Una de sus mejillas estaba hinchada y sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados del dolor, pero a la vez transmitían un fuerte odio y rabia que le prohibía dejarse intimidar por el grupo.―Tsk― gimió el capitán al ver que la chica seguía desafiándolo con la mirada, detestaba que no se mostrara indefensa o intimidada, verla así, sin estar en lo más mínimo asustada de aquella situación le sacaba de quicio. Reboto su balón de básquet unas tres veces más y luego lo tomo alzándolo con su brazo izquierdo mientras apuntaba a su rostro.―¡Maldita perra! Te las voy a cobrar caro― gritó en un estado iracundo e irrazonable justo cuando se dispuso a lanzarle el balón, pero fue detenido en aquel instante sintiendo como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre su espalda y lo tomaba del cuello. El balón se le cayó de las manos y de forma instintiva tomo los brazos de aquella persona tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"Eiji…" lo nombró Nanami completamente anonadada viendo como éste se peleaba con el capitán de básquet. Las chicas por su parte se hicieron a un lado temiendo que los golpes terminaran por alcanzarlas.

El basquetbolista empalmó a Eiji con fuerza en contra de la pared logrando liberarse de su agarre.

―¡Eres un tipo despreciable! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una chica? Mooo… como me enfurece― le dijo Kikumaru a los gritos como si se tratase de una pataleta mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Cállate, nadie te pidió que intervinieras― contestó el capitán de básquet con furia, lanzándole un golpe el cual Kikumaru logro esquivar con facilidad para luego volvérsele a aventar encima al nivel de la cintura como si se tratase de futbol americano… o una pelea de gatos.

El trió de chicas se fueron corriendo aterradas de que les fuera a pasar algo dado que el espacio de ese callejón era muy pequeño para los seis. Nanami por su lado, adolorida, intento levantarse pero no lo logro, antes de que Eiji llegara la había pateado con fuerza en las costillas y el dolor la invadía con cualquier movimiento. Miro a su alrededor y tomo un tubo de acero oxidado a un lado del basurero y con fuerza golpeo la rodilla del capitán de básquet obligándolo a encorvarse del dolor mientras tomaba su rodilla. Sin embargo aquel brusco movimiento también la afecto a ella. Eiji salió de su trance a causa de la caída del capitán, centrando su atención en la azabachina.

―Maldita…― chilló el capitán con el dolor y la cólera invadiéndole la voz. Se levanto con ayuda de la pared ignorando por completo al peli-rojo a su lado al tiempo que alzaba la mano para golpearla, pero Eiji intervino nuevamente colocándose frente a ella recibiendo el golpe. Cosa que sorprendió a ambos. Kikumaru apenas y había movido su rostro a pesar de que el impacto tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para llevarlo directo al asfalto del suelo.

―Eres despreciable― repitió Eiji con una mirada intensa, esa misma que ponía cuando jugaba un partido de tenis en el que se veía en aprietos, solo que esta era amenazante, intimidante. El basquetbolista en su posición, al ver aquella mirada se aterró, un escalofrió lo invadió y aunque no quería salir corriendo por puro orgullo no pudo evitarlo. Al final se fue cojeando de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

El silencio fue sepulcral, una vez el tipo se fue Eiji dio un suspiro botando toda aquella aura negra que de momento lo había invadido volteándose a mirar a la chica tras él que lo observaba con un deje se masivo asombro.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó sinceramente preocupado. La chica solo bajo la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara y luego asintió con un ligero movimiento con su cabeza. Con dificultad, se apoyo del basurero e intento levantarse, Eiji por instinto se acerco a ella para ayudarla pero ésta la aparto de un golpe.

―¡No necesito tu ayuda!― le gritó con una frialdad increíble para luego volver a bajar la mirada al suelo y así volver a afincarse del basurero y levantarse. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero inconscientemente Eiji la sostuvo del brazo con delicadeza molestándola.― ¡Que no necesito tu ayuda, te dije!― le volvió a gritar.

―Pero…

―Estoy bien― dijo cortante empezando a caminar fuera del callejón apoyándose de la pared, ella también cojeaba. Sus brazos tenían raspones por todas partes, su ropa estaba manchada y arrugada, su rostro estaba herido y quien sabe que más tenia que no podía ver.

―¡Bien! Si no quieres que te ayude, no lo hare― dijo en tono de malcriadez saliendo también del callejón tomando dirección opuesta a la de ella. Sin embargo no logro avanzar mucho, la conciencia lo perturbaba, no podía dejarla sola así como estaba.

La chica dejo caer su cuerpo de golpe a la pared, apoyándose de aquel muro de concreto que le impedía caer al suelo. Kikumaru se volteo y se dirigió hacia la chica, sin preguntarle ni pedírselo, la tomo y recargo su cuerpo en su hombro tomando sus piernas como medida de seguridad.

―¿Pero qué demonios haces? Suéltame, que me suel…― le pidió con violencia, mientras que con sus manos golpeaba débilmente, pero con impertinencia, la espalda del peli-rojo.

―No quiero― la interrumpió con seriedad aunque su voz infantil y terca salía a relucir.― No puedo dejarte sola. Por más que digas que no necesitas mi ayuda, no es cierto. Apenas y puedes caminar― comentó con un tono de voz más suave aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados como si se tratara de un berrinche. Su mirada estaba atenta al camino, se dirigía a una pequeña clínica que tenía más la pinta de una enfermería debido a su diseño.

Nanami bajo su cabeza una vez más, ocultando parte de su rostro con su pollina. No sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar ante eso. Solo una pregunta se cruzaba por su mente.

―¿Por qué…― murmuró en un hilito de voz que apenas Eiji logro escuchar.

―¿Eh?

―¿Por qué…― dijo esta vez un poco más alto.― ¿Por qué interviniste?― le preguntó, tenía un gran nudo en su garganta, tal vez porque estaba nerviosa, no sabía a qué venía exactamente.― Aun después de todo lo que…― no se atrevió a completar aquella frase, aunque seguramente no hacía falta, con eso era más que suficiente para que la entendiera.

―Es que… no puedo ver a una chica siendo tratada de esa forma. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo― aseguró Eiji con una sonrisa positiva, mientras que Nanami solo pensaba una cosa: _"mentira"_ no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.― Además, siempre había querido meterme en una pelea― comentó en burla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Idiota― susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Eiji lograra escucharla, cosa que detuvo su sonrisa cambiándola por una mirada sarcástica. Y así lo trataba aun después de salvarla.

"_¿Quién la entiende?"._

La chica se aferraba del cinturón en el pantalón de Eiji pues de no ser así, sentiría como si se fuera a caer al piso. Su mirada estaba perdida, no sabía que pensar. Nadie nunca la había tratado así, jamás nadie le había puesto una mano encima, no había sido maltratada y no había perdido nunca una discusión. Se sentía fatal, recibir aquel odio… aquellos golpes por parte de esas descerebradas mientras en el capitán de básquet observaba todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su orgullo… había sido herido. Y se vengaría, de eso estaba segura.


	4. Chapter 4

Te voy a corromper

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
>Capítulo 04: Gracias<br>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

―Que te diviertas jugando en la cárcel, idiota.

Esos tres días habían sido perfectos para Kikumaru, tan tranquilos y divertidos que llego a olvidarse por completo de la presencia de la azabachina, hasta el cuarto día en el cual apenas entro al colegio la vio a ella, acompañada de una peli-naranja de apariencia tímida con lentes circulares enorme, observando con esa expresión de satisfacción medio sádica que tanto la caracterizaba en el rostro como dos policías se llevaban al capitán de básquet consigo, metiéndolo a la patrulla a la fuerza.

―Ne, Oishi ¿Qué paso?― preguntó el peli-rojo al diferenciar a su amigo entre la multitud curiosa que rodeaba la escena.

―Pues al parecer la prima de Fuji fue golpeada por el capitán de básquet así que se encargo de buscar evidencias y lo demando. Y como él ya estaba amenazado por el incidente del año pasado con la chica al lado de Nanami, puede que termine en la correccional por un buen tiempo― le contó un tanto serio, ese tipo de temas en verdad lo tensaba por completo y no podía evitar preocuparse por esas chicas aunque no las conociera del todo.

Eiji no podía creer como se las había arreglado ella sola para hacer eso, en verdad era una persona muy vengativa, aunque no podía negar que el tipo se la tenía merecido. A diferencia de Oishi, él no se encontraba nada preocupado, Nanami era una chica fuerte e independiente, increíblemente terca y orgullosa, no había razones para preocuparse, estaría bien. A veces parecía que prefería estar sola, pues sola estaba mejor.

―No crean que me olvide de ustedes― escuchó a Nanami a su lado, frente al trío de plásticas que habían acompañado al basquetbolista aquel día para hacerle daño.― Yo misma me encargare de las tres― las amenazó con ese aire frio y arrogante para luego retirarse en compañía de la peli-naranja hacia adentro del edificio.

―Que miedo…― pensó Kikumaru en voz alta, viéndola marchar… en verdad era muy rencorosa, mucho.

Siguiéndole los pasos, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salones a recibir las clases del día. La azabachina estuvo muy callada y apaciguada todo el tiempo, cosa que extraño a Eiji, realmente esperaba que volviera con una de las suyas pero tal vez toda esa cuestión la habían afectado más de lo que pensaba y, sinceramente, se sentía un tanto preocupado por ella.

Durante las horas de recreo no vio rastros de ella, tampoco es que la estuviera buscando o puede que si, tal vez un poco, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo así era él. Se dedico a su almuerzo, disfrutándolo en compañía de Fuji y chicos del salón conversando animadamente de trivialidades del día a día siendo como siempre el centro de atención.

Ese día tocaba educación física a los de tercero así que al tocar la campana los alumnos se encaminaron a los vestidores para cambiarse su uniforme por un traje de baño escolar para su clase especial de natación. La piscina era de techo con la similitud de un domo, había un trampolín de varios metros de altura que solía intimidar a los novatos y los separadores estaban en la piscina listos para comenzar una carrera. Los chicos como siempre fueron los primeros en salir, Eiji no podía estar más que emocionado, no esperaba la hora en que pudiera lanzarse al agua mientras que los otros chicos miraban atentos la puerta de los vestidores femeninos esperando que salieran las chicas con sus trajes de baños y piernas desnudas. Ese momento llego, las jóvenes hicieron su entrada triunfal alterando las hormonas masculinas, incluso el mismo Kikumaru termino por sonrojarse, las chicas eran muy lindas y monas… todas menos ella.

Todas habían salido menos la azabachina, tardando unos segundos más abrió las puertas casi pasando desapercibida a no ser por la sonrisa cínica y arrogante que decoraba su rostro. A la vista de Eiji, Nanami no era una chica linda, era guapa, sí, pero no linda, su mirada y sonrisa le resultaba más aterradora que la del mismo Fuji o Tezuka, hasta los jugos de Inui parecían ser nada en comparación, lo cual era toda una novedad. Realmente no le gustaba, él prefería a las chicas sonrientes y bonitas, delicadas y amigables, cariñosas, no como ella que parecía tener una red de electricidad a su alrededor y quien se acercase corría el riesgo de electrocutarse.

Tal vez no debería usas esa metáfora cuando estaban a punto de meterse en el agua… Sin embargo la azabachina no participo, en ningún momento se adentro al agua. Tal vez es que no sabía nadar o prefería leer aquel libro que tenía en ese momento. En todo caso, las clases pasaron normales, al final regresaron a las duchas para quitarse el cloro y volver a colocarse sus uniformes, pero un grito desconcertó a todos.

Eiji ya había salido de los vestidores cuando se escucharon los gritos desde los vestidores de las chicas, segundos después salieron tres de ellas con la piel y el cabello teñidos por completo de un azul un poco más claro que el de los traje de baño. Todos estaban sorprendido, incluyendo a Eiji, solo que este sabia quien había sido la causante de eso, ahora sabia de donde había venido esa sonrisa, si no quien más.

―Eiji, te toca recoger las cosas― le ordeno la profesora de natación un tanto apresurada para luego ir detrás de las chicas de azul. El aludido solo suspiro un tanto fastidiado, dejo su bolso a un lado y comenzó a recoger los cubos y las mayas cuando no hubo ya casi nadie en el lugar.

―¡Oh! El niño bueno hace su tarea― comentó con engreimiento la azabachina al salir de los vestidores de ultima. Si que estaba de buen humor.

Eiji solo la miro y sonrió tímidamente para pasar de ella, no iba a ir en plan de acusarla o hacerle preguntas, sabía que había sido ella, conocía sus motivos. Además, no creía que fuera tan grave al menos que la pintura tuviera una especie de químico que arruinara la piel… ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer esa chica?

―Deja te ayudo― se ofreció Nanami empezando a recoger las cosas por su cuenta desde el otro extremo de la piscina extrañándolo un poco, tal vez esa era su forma de agradecerle… o quizás tenía algo entre manos.

¡Ahg! Maldición, es imposible saber qué es lo que piensa esa chica.

―Ne, Nanami, ¿esa pintura no les hará daño o sí?―mejor preguntarle ates de que fuese demasiado tarde.

―¿Pero qué clase de chica crees que soy?― pues sinceramente, no tenía ni idea.―No les arruinara la piel ni nada por el estilo, es permanente pero se les quitara en unos días. No es nada del otro mundo. A ver, que tampoco soy una sádica. Solo quiero que la pasen un poco mal, cuando se disculpen las dejo en paz― le explicó al tiempo que sacaba de la piscina una de las cuerdas negras con pelotas que flotaban y que dividían en cuatro partes a la piscina.―¿En donde se guarda esto?

―Hmmm… allí está el depósito― dijo señalando una puerta metálica cerca de él, pensando en si necesitaba llave o no, pero de ser así la profesora se la hubiera dado, en todo caso se acerco para abrirla y no tuvo problemas. Empezó a guardar las cosas en compañía de la azabachina cuando Eiji sin querer tropezó con uno de los salvavidas creando una ola de caos que termino cuando las puertas se cerraron.―¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!― gritaba Eiji angustiado intentando abrir la puerta y al no poder se desespero empezando a correr por todo el depósito buscando alguna posible salida.

—A ver, hombre, tranquilízate. Tampoco es el fin del mundo— gruñó la chica harta de sus gritos cuando escucho como Eiji se tropezaba con algo en el suelo hasta caer estrepitosamente. Sonrió con cinismo, al menos así se quedaría quieto.—¿Estas bien?— le preguntó, sin embargo su voz no sonaba preocupada, sino más bien burlona.

—Algo…— chilló Eiji un tanto adolorido mientras se sentaba del piso y se sacudía el polvo de encima.

—Eiji— lo llamó de repente con una voz profunda que le provoco escalofríos, volteo a verla con el cuerpo temblándole del miedo— No le tendrás miedo a la oscuridad… ¿O sí?— su voz quebradiza sonaba demoniaca, ahora estaba aterrorizado sin duda alguna provocando que la chica diera su clásica risa macabra que salía de la garganta sin necesidad de abrir la boca.— Voy a corromperte— susurró.

—¡Auxilio!—grite desesperado, pegándome a la puerta como mi última esperanza de vida, golpeándola con frenesís. Tendría que salir pero ahora mismo de allí—¡Sáquenme de aquí! Mi vida corre peligro ¡Ayúdenme!

Sonidos extraños a mi espalda comenzaron a rezumbar asustándome, parecía ser cosas de fantasmas.

—E-Eiji— me llamo nerviosa, no me lo esperaba e inconscientemente voltee. Nanami apuntaba a un rincón apartado del depósito, donde una extraña sombra yacía inmóvil hasta que de un momento a otro se movió.

—¡Ah!— la fuerza de mis golpes contra la puerta aumento, mis ojos se humedecieron. Era un fantasma, ¡Un fantasma de verdad! ¿Por qué tienen que hacer las puertas de acero? —Gi— gemí al sentir una mirada asesina atrás de mí, todo se volvió un silencio ensordecedor cuando pude sentir que algo recorría mi espalda.—¡Sáquenme de aquí!— las puertas se abrieron sin más haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio pero rápidamente me recupere y arranque a correr lo más lejos y rápido posible de aquel lugar maldito.

—¿Que paso?— le preguntó la profesora a Nanami, quien mantenía en su rostro una mirada de satisfacción y en su mano derecha un plumero quita-polvo.

—Claustrofobia— explico sin más, casi como si sintiese pena por Eiji, pero al avanzar sonrió de nuevo hasta que simplemente no pudo contener más la risa que la mataba por dentro al recordar la reacción del peli-rojo.

Ahora Kikumaru se encontraba en los vestidores de su club de tenis llorándole a Oishi en el pecho con un llanto escandaloso que podía opacar cualquier otro sonido. Los que estaban ahí observaban entre extrañados y preocupados ¿Ahora que le habrá pasado?

—¡La odio! La odio, la odio, la odio…—gimoteaba Eiji en pataletas y llantos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Eiji, Oishi-sempai?— preguntó Momoshiro angustiado. Oishi solo hizo un gesto de no tener ni idea.

—Solo vino hacia mí llorando, no ha dicho porque— explicó.

—Es malévola—chillo.—Ah… no me gustan los fantasmas, para nada. No, no me gustan, son aterradores. Ella también.

—Eiji ¿de quién estás hablando?— le preguntaba Oishi pero no recibió respuestas, el peli-rojo tan solo siguió quejándose y armando todo un escándalo lo cual, era algo que Tezuka no permitiría en su presencia.

—Eiji…— lo llamo con su voz grave y seria que alerto a los presentes, sobre todo al aludido que se detuvo de repente, tragando grueso: haber que castigo le pondría ahora.

Esa tarde Eiji no pudo practicar dado que estuvo toda la hora cumpliendo su castigo. Se detuvo a punto de caer al suelo consumido por el agotamiento, le faltaba el aire y sudaba a montones. Por fin había terminado pero apenas y le quedaba el alma para continuar viviendo. Callo de picada, terminando todo el impacto en sus rodillas, no era capaz ni de mantenerse de pie, poso las manos en el piso e intento recuperar el aire quedándose así por un buen tiempo. Ya era de tarde y los colores naranja se reflejaban en el cielo, a su alrededor todo estaba desierto, pero los pasos de una persona se escucharon acercándose cada vez más a él. Alzó la mirada de inmediato observando a Nanami agachándose para anivelarse a su actual estatura justo frente a él, le coloco una toalla húmeda en la cabeza que serviría para refrescarlo y luego le tendió una bebida, el peli-rojo no dijo nada, estaba muy cansado como para hacer o decir algo, además de que esa chica siempre lo dejaba consternado y por más que lo intentase, nunca sabría lo que se le pasase por la cabeza.

—Gracias— le dijo Nanami con una ligera pero hermosa sonrisa y con una mirada amigable que nunca antes había visto en ella, estaba siendo completamente sincera en ese instante, lo sabía y por algún motivo su pecho dio un vuelco que lo estremeció. Ella tan solo se dispuso a levantarse, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente antes de marcharse y dejarle solo.

Ahora sabía a lo que se referían con esa expresión de estar muerto en vida, pues en ese momento, él se encontraba así.


End file.
